Alone but Together (Yullen)
by Nightmare Magician
Summary: After Lavi dies, Lenalee moves, and Krory and Miranda go on a half a year long mission, Allen and Kanda are left alone at the Order to grieve over the loss of Lavi. Will they continue their hatred filled relationship, or start a new one with a bit more-passion? -This is my first fanfiction! I hope any haters out there will refrain from judging too harshly :)
1. Chapter 1

Emma Verlinden

Everything at the Black Order Headquarters seemed normal; sunlight from the afternoon sun beamed in through the tall, glorious windows of the massive dining hall. Cheery faces waltzed around carrying lunch trays prepared by notorious chef Jerry to long tables, sitting down by their comrades and friends. One such person stood out more than the others—an angelic young boy carrying seemingly endless trays of enticing foods arrangements swayed and bounded across the hall in an effort to keep his food off the ground.

"Slow down, Moyashi," came a cold voice from behind, catching a tray that had slid off the top of Allen's enormous stack of food. "You're gonna make a mess."

"Oh, thank you Kanda!" Allen nervously smiled, attempting to reach forward to acquire his much desired yakimono. To his surprise, the raven haired exorcist turned and strutted off with Allen's food to a nearly empty table. "Unusually kind today, Kanda…"

"Tch…" mumbled Kanda, sitting down opposite from where he had placed Allen's yakimono.

"You're sitting with me?" questioned Allen, his face aglow with astonishment. "Since when are you so… sociable?"

"Tch, shut up and sit Moyashi." Kanda didn't bother to look up at the boy, but rather keep his gaze on his soba noodles. Allen slowly began to set his plates on across the table, balancing them with care. One would think he would be good at this after doing it every day, but being as clumsy as Allen was, he could barely do it with just a few plates.

"..sorry…heh.." Allen set trays down around Kanda, whose face contorted with annoyance.

"Give me that," growled Kanda, leaning forward and grabbing a few trays from the troubled boy. "You're such a damn nuisance… "

"Hah, well thanks BaKanda," smirked Allen sarcastically, taking the well deserved seat. He began to viciously dig into his massive amount of food.

"You're gonna get fat eating like that, kid," remarked Kanda, giving Allen a gruesome look.

"Thanks for the concern BaKanda." said Allen, losing the thought that Kanda might have been being a little nicer today. He glanced up at the dark haired boy, and swore he saw the tinniest blush on his face, but couldn't tell after Kanda whipped his head around to the front of the dining hall. An obnoxiously loud voice rang out over the crowd of exorcist, finders, and scientists in the hall.

"Everybody! I have some horrible news… If we could all please leave our meals in the hall, I'd like you to join with me in the chapel…" Komui sulked out over a megaphone. "We've lost one of our cherished exorcists, strong fighters, talented bookman, and most of all, a dear friend."

"A bookman? Where's Lavi? He's going to be worried…" worried Allen, reluctantly leaving his large meal. Kanda left the table, a hint of concern on his face.

Once everybody was gathered in the chapel, Komui walked up to the alter to give the news straight forward. Whispers and questions flew through the air like seagulls,

"We have lost our faithful friend, Lavi." Komui forced out after some hesitation. His face showed strong restraint—fighting against the oncoming tears. An outroar of voices exploded throughout the chapel, a few shrieks were heard, and many started crying.

_What? Is this true? This can't be true!_ Allen felt his heart racing. He didn't know how to react to this, and quarreled against the tears he knew were coming. His legs became weak under him and he felt salty misery begin to run down his cheeks. He turned to Kanda, whose face he had never seen as it was. His beautiful, soft yet cruel face was overwhelmed by a new expression. He almost looked sad, but Allen _knew _that couldn't be the case. His eyes were wide, his mouth hung slightly open. His arms fell limply to his sides. Kanda was in _shock_. The two stared at each other for a moment, ignoring their past feelings and expressing the mutual feeling in silence. Their attention was brought back to Komui who began to elaborate on the situation.

"The reason for calling a chapel meeting is because unfortunately, he was taken from us on a mission against a fire based innocence, and his—" Komui paused, a gulp of disturbance in his voice"—body was incinerated to nothing but unrecognizable ash. We can't exactly hold a complete funeral, but in five days, on Sunday, we will have a service to commend him. Lavi was.." Komui continued on. Allen almost puked at the thought of having no Lavi around; to never again wake up to his cheery red headed friend running around the Order, joking with everyone.

_That Baka Usagi, how the hell did he end up doing this… _Kanda pondered. He was suddenly flushed with a new feeling. _What will I do? I hate people, but I can't remain sane if _nobody_ talks to me…_ He, too, like Allen, who had dropped to his knees bawling, began to feel worried. _This isn't normal. Do I actually _miss_ Lavi? _Kanda shuttered at the thought, and quickly turned towards the door. He fled the chapel and nearly ran to his room.

"Kan—" started Allen, poking his head out of the door. _Who do I have now? Lenalee moved to London, Krory and Miranda were on a mission for the next couple months, and now Lavi was…_ Allen broke off the thought there before another wave of tears came streaming down his face. _Kanda._ He thought, knowing that Komui would just run tests on him if he went anywhere near him. _He's not social, and I know he doesn't care about anything, but he _must _have had _some _feelings for Lavi—they've known each other for so long! _He needed a friend more than anything right now; someone to keep him company and grieve with him. Allen raced through the halls, misplacing himself everywhere he went. It made him long for Lavi so much more; the Lavi who would have used his near superhuman ability to remember to point him in the right direction when he was lost.

After some amount of time, and a considerable amount of tears, the angelic boy arrived at the dark door of the raven's nest. He knocked on the door three times, and then waited for an answer. None came. He knocked again. He was forced to retreat from the door when a long, malicious blade shot through the wood, nicking Allen's frail side. He fell the hard, stone floor and shed more tears. His depression turned to anger and pain.

"WHY ARE YOU SO CRUEL, YOU BASTARD!" he bawled at the door. He hadn't noticed the severity of the slice on his side until his vision started to blur. He glanced down at a growing pool of pure blood, then looked weakly up at the door again. "Kanda….look wha you di…." His words trailed off as he lost consciousness, but just as his eyes closed he caught a glimpse of the door cracking open, and a gloomy figure gazing down at him.

"Damned Bean Sprout," said Kanda, grabbing Allen's slender form off the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

The snowy haired boy's glistening grey eyes fluttered open to an ominous area. He patted his side to find it had been securely bandaged by the hands of someone who was obviously quite skilled in the way. He clutched the warm bedding that was draped over him and pulled it comfortably over his chest, snuggling deep into the warmth of the inviting bed.

"Why are you here?" came a low, crude tone from the other side of the room. Allen peered through the shadows, and after his eyes adjusted, saw the slim figure of a shirtless Kanda.

"Huh? I was—uhh—just…well…" he flustered about, raising his hands in and innocent form.

"Looking for sympathy. Tch." Kanda scoffed at Allen, walking over to sit next to him on the bed then flipping on the bedside lamp.

"W-what are you doing? Why don't you have a shirt?" he asked, slightly moving backwards in fear. Kanda wasn't the friendliest of people after all.

"Tch, stupid Moyashi. I need to rebandage your wound. I don't have a shirt because it's ripped to strips and tied around your stomach Baka." He stated, suddenly grabbing Allen by the waist and rolling him towards himself like a log. Allen's cheeks showed a hint of red through the dim light, but Allen didn't think he might notice. "Don't get too excited, heh." Obviously Kanda has seen it.

"You were the one that patched me up? It's your fault I'm like this!" complained Allen, allowing Kanda's masculine hands to remove the handmade bandages, gently whisking around his delicate abdomen.

"Yeah, Baka. I'm taking responsibility for my actions." He finished the last wrap around Allen's front and unintentionally slid his fingers across Allen's fine midriff. Allen shivered, and Kanda realized his mistake and quickly ignored it. The innocent boy watched as the other walked across the room and past the window. The moonlight highlighted his well toned body, each individual crevasse of his muscles accented by the gentle light. His concentrated face glistened an enigmatic beauty, making it irresistible to Allen's gaze. He admired the strong tattoo the shown over his left pec. He began to wonder what the rest of Kanda looked like… _No! What am I thinking! Kanda is a vial, cruel person. And as far as I'm concerned, I'm straight. But he just looks so…_ Allen zoned out in his trail of thought. "Oi? Am I too much of a distraction? Stop staring at me."

Allen snapped back to the real world, where he lay vulnerable and alone in Kanda's bed. He blushed a color rose, then stuttered an incomplete sentence.

"Err—no I was just—it was—" Allen gave up after some babbling and turned away.

"Tch, don't turn away again. I've gotta rebandage you." Before Allen could turn over to face him again, Kanda's hand was grasping his waist and revolving him around to face Kanda's legs.

"Uh, thank you Kanda for caring for me, even though it was your fault…" Allen mumbled.

"Yeah, well it was your fault for coming here for sympathy for—" Kanda cut himself off, then hung his head sorrowfully. The two remained silent, anguished by their loss. Kanda completed his task of binding Allen's abdomen, then sat and stared out the window at the pale moon.

"I miss him Kanda. I miss him already…" Allen whispered, tears swelling in his eyes once again.

"Allen," Kanda murmured, rising to his feet and moving towards him. Allen was taken aback by what Kanda called him. _Did he call me Allen? NOT Moyashi?_ He had never heard Kanda use his name before. Kanda sat down on the bed next to him. His weight pushed the mattress down, and Allen found himself rolling towards Kanda's knees. He felt his face get hot at being so close to the man's finely toned legs," I miss him too."

Allen stared in utter disbelief at the strong, independent samurai. Kanda had lifted his head to reveal a small stream of glistening tears descending down his handsome face. Allen wasn't sure how to react to such an unreal happening, so he soothingly slid his hand across the bed and grasped Kanda's in his own. The distressed swordsman glanced at the motion, but paid it no attention and spun his head to face the moon. After what felt like hours to Allen, in this awkward state, Kanda finally spoke.

"I used to see him sometimes—staring at the moon. I think it made him relaxed, like something he never had to try to remember. But no all it does is make me remember. . . .my friend." his grip on the small injured boy's hand tightened, and Allen once again found the shade bright pink creeping upon his cheeks. _Why do I feel this way. . . about him?_ Allen thought to himself. The room once again became silent, and remained silent for the rest of the night.

Allen awoke in an unfamiliar room, something warm rubbing against his side. _That's right, I'm in Kanda's room. . ._ his morning grogginess told him not to lift his head, but he did so anyway. As he moved, he felt something soft slide from his shoulder. There was a flash of blueish-black, an exceptionally loud crash, and then a roar of anger from the fallen body.

"WHAT THE HELL BEANSPROUT?!" bellowed the furious man's voice. He rubbed his head which had hit the ground hard. "

"AH! I'M SORRY KANDA! I DIDN'T MEAN TO—"

". . . It's fine," he replied. "I'm going to go bathe, you should be able to walk by now. Feel free to stay if you want. . . "and with that, he left Allen alone in his plain room, accompanied only by his gorgeous lotus flower.

_Well, that was awfully kind of him. . . is he turning a new leaf? I need to eat, I'm starving. . . _Allen left the bedroom and roamed the halls until he came across the dining hall. He almost didn't want to be in the place, feeling that only bad news could come in the hall after what had happened yesterday. Allen went and ordered his massive food amount, then hobbled over to his table, making sure not to spill.

_I wonder where Kanda is? Did he really cry last night. . . no, he couldn't have. Kanda is too strong and cruel to cry. But the way it looked. . . he really was beautiful. No! What am I thinking! There is NO WAY I am actually _attracted _to that jerky, pissy, grouchy, smart, gorgeous—NO! _ Allen shook his head in confusion.

"What's _your _deal?" The man of Allen's mind sat down across from him once again. _He's been so social!_

"Err—nothing." Allen smiled his fakest, innocent smile. He was, after all, a master cheat. "How was your shower?"

"Tch, that's all you can think about? Me in the shower—pathetic." Kanda scoffed at the embarrassed young man.

"I'm pathetic?!" Allen retorted, becoming defensive and trying to make his reputation in Kanda's eyes a little more worth thinking of. "You're the one who was cryi—"

Allen was cut off when Kanda whipped his hand across the table with lightening speed, and landed a vicious punch to the side of Allen's poor head. Every surrounding person glanced over at the scene taking place. Tears growing in his icy yet soft eyes.

"Why are you so. . . mean?" Allen whimpered, looking Kanda straight in the eye. Kanda felt his heart skip a beat as the boy looked at him so sadly. Allen stormed off out of the hall, and Kanda sat alone once again, abandoned by the only thing he had left.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why are you so. . . mean?" Allen whimpered, looking Kanda straight in the eye. Kanda felt his heart skip a beat as the boy looked at him so sadly. Allen stormed off out of the hall, and Kanda sat alone once again, abandoned by the only thing he had left.

"Tch. . ." Kanda waved off the situation with a casual scoff so as to relax the viewers of the situation. In truth, he felt terrible. Despite how he acted, Kanda did find that he felt some connection with that stupid bean sprout. He could _never _admit it to anyone, but he really appreciated the kindness Allen gave him, and he hated himself for not being able to return it. _I can't help that, that how I am. _He thought as he sat alone in the hall. _I'll go see him. . . MAYBE apologize if he's really broken up. . ._

Allen slumped around through the large corridors of the Order, each turn given no though to where it lead. He was aimlessly walking, trying to cauterize the searing burns he felt deep in his heart. He wasn't used to being treated so hostile; he had always had a friend to keep him company. All he had was Kanda now, who he knew just couldn't give him the love and kindness Allen required. His heart ached for love, for Lavi, for Lenalee and Krory and Miranda. He had _nobody_ now.

He rounded a corner and came out by the laboratory door. _I could say hello to the science division, but. . .I don't know them very well. _He dropped the thought and continued his walk of sorrow.

_Where is that Baka Moyashi? I'll kill him if I find him doing anything stupid. . . _The dark samurai turned left and right in all attempts to find the hurting boy. In just the last day, he had made Allen cry, cut his side open, punched him in the face, and broken his fragile heart. Kanda couldn't tell what he was feeling anymore—he had never felt sorry for ANYONE before. His pace picked up as more and more thoughts swelled in his brain.

_I could go to the ark. . .no, that'll make people ask what's wrong with me. . ._ Allen felt even more miserable when he realized he couldn't go to his safe haven, and being defeated by the endless halls and passageways, he returned to his own bedroom, not getting lost _once_ along the way.

He fell down on to his bed, and curled up. His arm hit his side, but it didn't bother him. His wound had healed up mostly now—Kanda must have done some weird Japanese samurai healing trick or something rather. Weird healing stuff. . . _This is all HIS fault. All my pain and anguish is caused by the no-good bastard. Then why do I feel like this? I should hate him! But I can't. . . He is all I have now. . . _

"Have you seen Allen?" Kanda interrogated, interrupting a conversation between Reever and Johnny, who faced him with surprise.

"Uh, you're looking for him?" asked Reever, wide eyed.

Kanda grunted with impatience. "I wouldn't have asked IF I WEREN'T WOULD I?!" he lost it. He just wanted to find that damn kid and cheer him up or something.

"Ehh!" shouted Reever and Johnny is unison, terrified of the infamous ass.

"I saw him walking around all sad like and stuff about fifteen mitnues ago, please don't hurt us!" cowered Johnny.

"Where was he going?" questioned Kanda, a little more gently.

"Errmmm, it looked like he was headed for the dorm rooms. . ."

"Thanks," said Kanda with no real meaning to it.

Allen wept silently into his pillow, the loneliness taking its toll on him. He had nowhere to turn to, no one to comfort him, and no one to love him.

There were a few forceful knocks on his door, an obvious sign of the wretched swordsman. Allen wanted to let him come in to his room, to let him come in and comfort him and be there for him. Out of anger at the raven haired boy, he had to deny him.

"Go away, Kanda," Allen forced out, the sound being weaker than he thought it would. "I don't want to see anyone. . ." In truth, he didn't want Kanda to see _him_ in this dreadful state.

"Too bad," and without warning the intruder broke the hinge on the door and waltzed into the room like nothing had happened. He picked the door up off the ground and placed it where it should be. It appeared to be a functional, fine door. "Sorry about your door, I'll fix it later."

Allen couldn't help but be upset. "Stop breaking everything of mine!" He yelled, then buried his pink face in his pillow. _He came for me. . ._

"Allen," _There it was again! His name!_ "I'm uhhhh. . . .s-sorry."' Kanda had never ONCE before in his whole life apologized for anything, but for some reason, he didn't feel weak or stupid doing it for Allen.

Allen didn't know how to respond. Kanda had actually apologized to him! "I—er. . well. . . thank you Kanda." He managed, then turned back to face his wall. _Idiot! That's all you can say? A jerky little thank you?!_

"Um, so, how's your side?" Kanda asked the snowy little boy, who had ceased crying and now sat on the edge of his bed, looking out the window.

"It's fine, it feels a lot better. . ."

"Good." He felt awkward just standing there in the boy's room, so he walked over to where Allen was sitting on the bed. "Mind if I sit?"

"Oh, uhh, not at all." _He's engaging in a conversation with me? And coming to sit with me? Maybe he isn't so bad. . ._

"Listen, Allen. I'm just as sad as you are." Kanda refused to make eye contact with him, but spoke to him all the same. "and I'm taking out my anger on you. I'd rather not, but it's hard for me too. I've _always _been alone, except for-" he gulped in pain at the sound of the name"-having Lavi. I'm just a little lonely, that's all. . ."

Allen saw Kanda in a new light, and he respected the man. The strong, independent, personal man had let out his inner feelings, and that meant a ton for the both of them. "I understand. I'd rather you didn't take it out on me, heh," he giggled nervously, not sure where he was going with this, "but it really means a lot that you came here. . .and apologized. . .and I think that if we can avoid this fighting, maybe _we _can be friends."

_He still wants to be my friend? But I don't know, for some reason, I don't want to be called jst his friend. . ._ "Yeah, sounds good Moyashi. " Kanda was taken aback when the fragile young man leapt towards him and embraced him in a warm hug.

"Thank you, Kanda. Thank you so much." Allen cried into his shoulder. Kanda wasn't sure what to do, so he cautiously raised his arms and wrapped them around Allen's back. They remained like this for a while, until Allen's tears had dried.

Kanda was the first to pull out of the hug. He was withdrawing from Allen's grasp when suddenly, Allen acted on pure impulse.

The angelic boy leaned in once again, but not to take a hug. He pressed his lips against Kanda's warm, soft ones. Kanda sat baffled, and completely bewildered. Yet for some strange reason, he didn't want to stop. He pushed his lips into Allen's.


	4. Chapter 4

Allen didn't want this moment to end, _ever._ Kanda grasped Allen's hand in his own, and in return he held his other. Kanda prodded around at Allen's lips, forcing them to open. He laced his tongue with the boys, each tasting the sweet flavors of the other. It was then that both exorcists found that they weren't alone, they had each other.

Kanda decided to make a move (seeing that the inexperienced boy wasn't going to) and started to climb over Allen and push him on to the bed. Allen complied with his actions and lay down. The innocent boy realized what was happening, and didn't know what to do. He had never been in this situation or done anything of the sort.

"Kan. .Kanda" he forced out between breathes when their lips separated. Kanda paused and looked at him. Allen's cheeks became a little pink. "I've never done this before."

"Tch," Kanda laughed, starting to tug at his little red neck tie," then just follow my lead and we'll be fine."

Allen took to his advice and started to unbutton the samurai's long exorcist coat. He fumbled with a couple of the buttons, but finally succeeded in removing it, revealing that beautiful, flawless body with the stunning, intriguing tattoo. He then reached his hands behind the other's head, releasing his flowing black hair, allowing it to encase him in its luscious beauty. By this time, of course, Kanda had already removed Allen's vest and shirt. The two admired the each other's shirtless bodies.

"Not bad, bean sprout."

"I could say the same, Bakanda."

Kanda leaned back in for another kiss, then slowly left Allen's lips, moving down to his neck. Allen leaned his head to the left a little, allowing Kanda to raise his mouth to the boy's earlobe. Kanda nibbled at it gingerly, causing Allen to let out a small moan of pleasure, then started to make his way down the boys chest, riddling his alluring body with light kisses. He slid his hand up Allen's leg, making his way towards his package. He stopped when he felt the adolescent tense up, and just before he had reached his destination, giving Kanda a slight bit of disappointment.

"K-Kandahh. . .I don't know a-about this. . . It's all s-so sudden. . .M-m-maybe we shouldn't do this. . ." Allen whimpered, as Kanda gently massaged his inner thigh.

"And why not? Tch, are you too afraid Moyashi?" Kanda teased, beginning to unbutton Allen's pants.

"No. . .I want to. It's just. . . .I can't stop thinking about him." Allen quietly admitted, causing Kanda to stop in his tracks. The raven haired man looked down, hiding from Allen in his free hanging hair. Kanda reluctantly pulled himself away from the snowy boy, retrieving his shirt from the ground and beginning to redress himself. Allen looked at the exorcist in longing; so badly desiring the warmth of the other to be back against his cold body. He immediately regretted bringing up Lavi, but knew he couldn't enjoy anything of this sort until he could focus only on the stunning man before him rather than mope in sadness over the loss of a dear friend.

"Huhh. . ." Kanda let out a deep, sorrowful sigh, "maybe another day kid. . ." he muttered, before grabbing Allen's garments and handing them to him.

"Yeah. . .maybe. . ." Allen definitely regretted bringing up that Baka Usagi; he regretted the whole thing. Now, all he could find himself dong was thinking of the man before him. The beautiful, raven haired man who had revealed an entirely new side of Allen, one he didn't even think could exist. He watched the charming exorcist staring out the window at the wistful moon. Allen wanted so badly to be with Kanda, to hold him and touch him. He couldn't even begin to comprehend where these emotions were coming from, all he knew was that they were there.

"Allen," Kanda turned to face the boy sitting on the edge of his bed, "we can't just do nothing about this. I can't sit here knowing that that innocence, the innocence that reduced him to ashes, is still out there flourishing in the world that was once home to Lavi." He paused, waiting for some sign of understanding from Allen.

"What do you mean? What're going to do?" he leaned forward in concern. _He can't really be thinking about going after the innocence, can he? It's not even alive; it won't do any good to destroy it. . _

"You really can't catch on? Damn Moyashi, _I'm going to destroy that fucking innocence._ Get it?" Kanda derisively explained, making Allen flinch at his crude tone. "I wasn't planning on going to his funeral commandment anyway, so I'm going to leave tomorrow. I'm gonna incinerate that innocence and smother it in its own sick flames."

". . .I'll join you."


	5. Chapter 5

Kanda awoke to the sun beaming in through his window. He slowly rose from his bed, scratching his bare chest along the way. He ran a hand through his tangled bed hair, pulling out the knots as he went along. _Ugh, my hair feels like shit; I bet it feels the same. I can't have the Moyashi seeing it like this. Wait, why am I thinking of him? Who gives a fuck what he thinks. . .I guess I had better go bathe. . ._

On the other side of the bed, Allen groaned and ripped the covers off his body and over his head when he woke up to leave for the mission. _I wonder what Kanda is up to, or if he even _is _up. . ._ Allen thought. He was alarmed to find himself thinking of Kanda first thing after he woke up. It made him remember all that had happened yesterday. . .Kanda's body pressed against his own. . .the way he touched him, with such grace and gentle contact. . .

He couldn't help the sudden reaction his hormones had to his naughty thoughts, his southern region beginning to stiffen and press against his pants almost painfully. Before he knew it he found himself with an unbearable hard on. Allen unknowingly brought his hand in between his legs, jumping when he felt the contact of his hand against himself. _I can't leave the room with this. . .It wouldn't hurt to just get rid of it. . . _

He lay back comfortably down on the bed, undoing his pants to expose his boyhood. He glimpsed around the room for some lotion or rather, but seeing none decided to provide his own lubricant and spat on his hand. He took another look down at himself, then gently wrapped his hand around his raging cock and began to slide it up and down his shaft. The "innocent" boy began to speed up, letting out small involuntary moans of pure pleasure. His back arched higher and he let out one final moan of sweet satisfaction as he reached his orgasm. The warm white liquid splayed over his chest, and he sat up a bit and looked around for a towel or some tissues, none of which appeared in his sights. _God I'm a mess,_ he thought to himself.

_Finally, my hair doesn't feel like shit. That takes too fucking long. . ._Kanda thought to himself after nearly an hour of washing and pulling the knots out of his now strikingly beautiful hair. _Shit, what time is it?_ He searched for a clock, seeing one that told him he still had a good two hours before he needed to leave for a train. _No rush, I guess. . ._ He wrapped a towel around his sleek, naked body. Rising from the hot bathes, he walked towards his clothing in the front area of the bathhouse. Just as Kanda let his towel fall to the floor and reveal his stunning nude body, the door flew open and a flustered young boy dashed through it.

"KANDA!" Allen shouted, staring at the completely exposed man, who was in no pursuit to cover himself up. "WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE?! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON! HEH-HEH!" he nervously yelled, trying to convince Kanda that he didn't enjoy seeing his manhood; an obvious lie.

"Me? What're you doing here Moyashi?" Kanda put his hands on his hips and leaned towards the beansprout, "And DON'T pretend that you don't enjoy what you see."

"Err, I was just coming for a quick bath. . . Why are you here?" the slightly calmer boy questioned, trying to avert his eyes from the intriguing scene.

"Tch, I, unlike you, have a crap ton of hair. I bathe a lot more than you to keep it in good condition." He barked back, sounding nearly offended that Allen had even asked, "Hehe, so why are _you_ here? Didn't you shower just yesterday?"

". . .I-errr. . .s-spilled some milk on me. . ."Allen muttered, watching Kanda pick up some of his clothes. _You don't have to get dressed yet. . ._he thought to himself about Kanda. He casually strolled over to a bench next to Kanda and removed his shirt.

"Tch, I'm not stupid, Moyashi. Were you pleasuring yourself?" the raven haired exorcist asked mischievously, making Allen tense up, "I can see that you want to do it again too."

Kanda suddenly leapt over to Allen with incredible speed, draping his arms around the boy's thin, pale torso from behind, pressing his own package against the angel's backside. Allen felt himself getting hard all over again.

He trembled with anticipation, as he felt his ear being nibbled and heard Kanda whisper to him gingerly.

"Well? Are you going to bathe or what?"

He felt Kanda release him, and still facing the other direction, heard his swift footsteps leading towards the baths. There was a gentle splash as he heard the other exorcist jump into the bubbly, hot water. Allen quickly removed the rest of his clothing and entered on the opposite side of the bath. He stared into the water thinking about how Kanda had just held him. _Is this the 'other time' Kanda was talking about? _

Before Allen knew it, Kanda swam up out of the water right in front of him, crashing his lips into Allen's. The poor boy nearly jumped out of the water before Kanda took hold of his shoulders, holding him in place as he massaged the inside of Allen's mouth.

_Is this really happening? So soon? What do I do?_ Allen franticly panicked, unsure of how to react to such treatment. He put his hands up around Kanda's neck to show his approval of the events at play, but he couldn't keep them there for too long before Kanda climbed onto Allen's lap, getting close enough for Allen to discover that the other, too, yearned for pleasure.

"I see I'm not the only—" Allen started but was cut off by Kanda's sweet lips colliding back into his own.

Kanda removed his mouth from Allen's, "If you want to keep going, then shut the hell up," and before Allen could respond, Kanda's mouth was back on him like a magnet.

_What the hell? Is he just gonna kiss me all day?_ Allen thought, anxious for attention.

_C'mon, Moyashi. I don't wanna be the pervert who starts everything. . ._ Kanda thought.

_Well, I guess I'll just have to—_Allen's train of thought was knocked completely off course as Kanda grasped Allen's aching erection.

"AH-h-h," the angelic boy leaned his head back and moaned at the touch of the other male. "K-k-anda. . ."

"Tch, you really haven't done this before. . ." said Kanda, masking the pleasure he felt from his own voice.

Kanda then proceeded to slide his hand up and down Allen's shaft, slowly at first then starting to gain speed. Just as he could tell that the Moyashi was going to come, he let go of him, not letting the moment end just yet, which earned quite the depressing moan from Allen.

"Kanda, please. . ." he begged, craving the other man, "don't tease me . . .at least not so much."

"Well I'm not going to let this end so quickly, Moyashi," which after saying, he grabbed the boy's hard on once more, but rather then continuing his last act, brought it to a new area of his body.

A whole new sensation of pleasure filled Allen as Kanda brought himself down on Allen's dick. A slightly pained expression passed Kanda's face, but passed just as quickly as it had come when the pleasure filled him too.

"K-kanda. . .yes. . " Allen started to moan as Kanda began moving up and down on him. Like before, he started slow then built up his pace. Kanda grabbed his own cock and began to please himself too.

The bath house was filled with the sound of splashing and loud moans, mostly coming from Allen, as they both began to feel themselves getting closer to their climaxes. Allen clutched a handful of Kanda's long hair and tugged hard, not being in control of himself. Kanda grabbed the arm that had seized his hair and sunk his teeth into it, pulling deep red blood from his veins.

Allen let out one final squeal as he came inside of Kanda. Only seconds after Allen did so did Kanda release into the soapy, warm water of the bath. Kanda remained sitting on Allen for a few moments regaining his much lost breath, having done basically all the work here. He then slowly climbed off of the boy, who watched him with tender eyes.

"Kanda. . .that was. . .amazing," he muttered, feeling shamefully dirty at the same time.

"Tch, that's only because you didn't do all the work with a dick up your ass," Kanda snapped, but then calmed and said in a gentler tone, "but it was pretty enjoyable all the same."

Allen smiled at the raven haired exorcist, who smirked back, then got out of the bath. Allen scrambled out behind him, and both advanced to put their clothes back on.

"Shit, what time is it? We don't wanna miss our train," Kanda looked at the clock, "oh, we've still got another hour and a half. . ."

"Kanda," the angelic exorcist caught the demonic ones attention with his stern tone, "will anything like this ever happen again?"

Kanda was taken aback by the questions. Of course he wanted it to, they both did. "Let's hope so, kid."

Allen laughed and Kanda smirked, then the two decided to have breakfast before departing for their journey.


	6. Chapter 6

They walked down to the dining hall together in silence. Not an awkward silence, but more of an "I don't want to catch anyone's attention" silence. When they arrived together, and instant uproar of whispers spread throughout the room.

"I thought that they hated each other. . ."

"Didn't Kanda beat him up?"

"I heard that Kanda had killed him, guess not. . ."

"Why are they together?"

Nobody dared ask the two what had happened or why they were hanging out.

Allen and Kanda ignored the chatter and walked up to the window where Jerry was. Kanda began to pointlessly order his soba noodles, when Jerry interrupted him.

"Allen?" Jerry inquired surprisingly, glancing back behind Kanda, "you're hanging out with _THIS _asshole?"

"Tch, _this_ asshole is hanging out with _him,_" Kanda scoffed gruesomely, "now get me my damn noodles."

"Don't fall in with the err. . . wrong crowd, Allen," Jerry remarked, turning to grab the already made soba noodles.

Kanda defensively started to yell, "Hey, now just what do you mean by—"

"I think I know who the right people are to be around, Jerry, thank you."

Everyone observing turned and stared at the boy, who had now lost all confidence he had for the situation a minute ago.

"Suit yourself, hon," Jerry handed Kanda the soba noodles, and then took Allen's order as Kanda stormed off to an empty table. Another wave of whispers spread out.

"What did he say?"

"Is he serious?"

"Did Kanda brain wash him, or maybe threaten him to say that?"

Allen took his monstrous tray of food over to where Kanda sat, plopping down right next to the exorcist.

"Err, Allen," Kanda talked but kept his eye focused on his food," thanks for what you said over there. It means a lot that someone doesn't despise me. . ."

"Oh, yeah, sure thing," Allen replied. _He really is nice once you get on his good side. . .he's apologized twice. . ._ "Thanks for saying thank you!" he grinned, trying to brighten up the mood a little.

"Heh, sure thing Moyashi," they were eating quietly when they were interrupted by Johnny, which brought a look of such annoyance to Kanda's face.

"Hey, guys! How's it going? Anyway, Allen, Komui wanted me to let you know to finish up that report!" he said, beaming with glee.

"Oh, I had almost forgotten! I was uhh, preoccupied," the angel replied, receiving a smirk and "tch" from Kanda.

"Hey?! What happened to your arm? It looks like someone bit you!" Johnny suddenly grabbed Allen's arm and nearly ripped it from its socket to pull up his sleeve and study it.

"OH. Eheheh! Err—I did it! I was itchy, and err. . .I couldn't scratch well with my hands because uhh—I had been sitting on them! So they went numb! So I was biting at my arm and before I knew it, I chomped down to hard and drew a little blood!" Allen lied, sweat beads falling from his forehead like rain.

"That's. . .uhh. . .interesting. . ." Johnny stared at him questioningly, then looked at Kanda, who

was giving Allen the biggest "you're a dumbass" look Johnny had ever seen. "Well, uhh, you guys have a good day. . ."

"Phew, that was weird. . .Why'd you bite me?!" Allen asked, rubbing the now bruising area.

"Hey, it was spur of the moment, okay?" Kanda said, but before Allen could reply, they were interrupted by a voice over the intercom.

"_Attention all exorcists, finders, scientists, janitors, cooks, guests, friends, family, ladies, gentlemen, Allen," _it was Komui, rambling on about what seemed like nothing.

"Er, why did he say _my _name specifically?" Allen questioned, puzzled.

"No idea," Kanda answered.

"_Komui, get on with it,"_ came Reever's voice from the background. "_Right! Sorry._ _I"M JUST SO EXCITED!_" he went on giggling for a few minutes, by which time most of the listeners had given up on hearing whatever he had wanted to say, "_anyway, I have the best news in the world! Better than anything you have ever heard! My sister, Lenalee, is coming home tomorrow! We are having a huge welcome-back party for my darling baby sister, so all missions, trips, and trains will be canceled until she leaves! I want my whole big Black Order Family to be here for our magnificent girl's return! See you then!" _

"WHAT?!" Kanda barked, jumping up from his table. He unsheathed Mugen and prepared to obviously murder Komui in a way most excruciatingly painful. Everyone sitting around the area took a good couple scoots down the bench.

"Ehehe—Kanda? C-c-calm d-down. . ." Allen cautiously tried to persuade the furious demon to calm down, "It's j-just a small d-d-delay. . ."

Kanda's vicious breathing slowed a little, and Allen carefully shifted towards Kanda's hand, leading Mugen back to its sheath. The demons eyebrows were furrowed in a deep v of rage still. Allen coaxed the exorcist to go to his room with him to calm down a little.

When they arrived in Allen's room, Kanda began furiously pacing back and forth. In truth, Allen hadn't actually wanted to go take revenge. Of course he missed Lavi, but he knew that it wouldn't make a difference whether or not they went and retrieved the innocence that had incinerated him anyway. ((I noticed earlier in the writing I made a typo and said they were going after the _akuma _that killed Lavi, that was supposed to be innocence, but hey, I don't proofreed. . .)) It was obvious that Kanda meant to destroy the innocence, but Lavi wouldn't have wanted that. And it would be pointless, the death was near accidental. But it did bring one good thing. . .it brought him together with Kanda.

"Kanda, take a deep breath. If you really want to get the innocence, then we can just do it after Lenalee leaves. She has a new life, so I'm sure that she won't be here long," Allen chided the infuriated man, "although, it sure does sound great to be able to see Lenalee again!"

"I suppose. But why does he have to be so drastic just because his stupid little sister is coming back? Half the people here don't even know her!" he yelled back in rebuttal, but Allen had had enough of Kanda's complaining.

"Stop whining," Allen suddenly said, arousing surprise in Kanda, "you sound like a brat you had his toys taken away."

"I'm not a brat, and Lavi's death wasn't a toy," Kanda stated firmly. "I'm going to take a walk. I'll see you later. . ."

Allen didn't see Kanda until later that day in the dining hall, at dinner. He had become afraid that he may have run away to do the mission on his own. No one else had seen Kanda.

"Hey! Kanda!" the boy yelled across the room from his tray-consumed table.

Kanda gave him a wave, but his face showed a pure look of gloom. Allen could tell something was bothering him, besides the mission being canceled. Kanda ordered his food from Jerry, who sneered him, then moped over to Allen's table.

"Um, Kanda? Are you okay?" Allen asked, concerned for the other.

"Can I stay in your room tonight?" Kanda sternly asked, obviously in need of the boy.

"Uh, sure!" Allen tried to hide how excited he was, but it didn't work very well when his voice went up a few octaves and his cheeks blushed bright red.

"Alright, thanks."

They ate in silence. _We've been so silent, ever since we. . . oh well, he's clearly troubled and needs me, so I should put that before anything. But what could be bothering him so much?_

After they finished their meals, the two walked out of the dining hall together, once again, which gained the same confused looks from everybody else.

They walked through the cold, stone halls until they reached the door of Allen's room. Once they entered, Kanda slammed the door behind them. Immediately, Kanda took Allen by surprise. He clutched the boy by his arm and whipped him around, pulling him into a warm, affectionate kiss.

"Kanda, stop," Allen withdrew from the kiss, which splayed the look of sorrow back on Kanda's face. "I've never seen you be emotional before, or emotional at all really, what's wrong?"

Kanda looked at Allen for a few minutes, then reluctantly started talking. "On my walk earlier, I came to realize something. . ."

"Yes?"

"You're so nice, and I can't be nice back. I can't do any good for you, and I can't make you happy. All the people in the dining hall were right; I'm an asshole and I'm the wrong crown to fall in to," Allen was surprised that Kanda had actually gotten upset over what the other people think about him.

"You're upset because the others at the Order don't like you?" Allen questioned.

"I'm upset because all I can do is ruin your life by even just being around you." Kanda turned from Allen and stared out the window. "I want to be your friend. . ."

"Kanda. . ." Allen walked in front of the anguished exorcist, then grasped him tight in secure, loving hug. "I don't care what anyone thinks of you. I care what I think of you. I would rather that the entire Order hated me than not be around you, because I like you. . .a lot. . ."

Allen felt Kanda's body tense, as if he didn't know what to say. Then suddenly, he relaxed completely and removed himself from Allen's arms.

"Tch, really?" Kanda scoffed, perplexing the snowy boy even further than before. "I'm just an asshole whether you like it or not, kid."

"Ah, good to see good 'ole Bakanda come and ruin the moment here. . ." Allen laughed, and Kanda "tch"ed at him.

"Hey, Kanda?"

"What?"

"Wanna have. . er. . .make up sex?" Allen forced it out. He couldn't help how badly he wanted Kanda.

Before Kanda could reply, Allen decided to be assertive and leapt on to Kanda, pushing him roughly back onto the comfortable bed.

_ "_Sheesh, Moyashi, calm down!" Kanda said while Allen began to take his clothes off.

"I just want you to know that I really do like you, that's all!" Allen smiled.

"Well you don't have to do it so violently. . ." Kanda muttered, also beginning to undress himself. "Allen, do me a favor. Try not to talk during this so much, okay? It'll be more, umm. . ."

"Romantic?" Allen finished his sentence, and then climbed over Kanda, taking the lead, which was quickly taken back by Kanda, who flipped him over and climbed atop Allen.

"Yeah." Kanda drove his lips into Allen's then began scattering kisses all over the boy's body, until he reached his hard cock.

He dipped his mouth over the head, and gradually began bobbing his head up and down the boy's length, taking the whole thing in. Allen moaned and grabbed Kanda's hair, but was sure not to tug hard on it like last time to avoid being bitten and then interrogated by Johnny. Allen groaned as Kanda sped up, sucking hard up and down. He then released Allen just before his orgasm, just like last time.

"Kanda, you asshole. . .you do you do that?"

"I want to have more time with you. . .now shut the hell up." Kanda grabbed Allen's legs, spreading them apart to make room for himself. "This might be a little surprising, but we're doing this opposite last time, alright? It might hurt at first, but believe me, it'll get better. . ."

Kanda stuck his fingers into Allen's mouth, who seemed totally oblivious to the situation. The raven haired boy then took two of his fingers, and gingerly slid them into Allen.

"AH!" Allen yelped, feeling himself being stretched out beyond normality. Kanda moved his fingers in and out, then added a third. After a few moments, when the Moyashi calmed again, he added a fourth.

"Are you ready for me?" Kanda asked considerately.

"I. . .think so. . ." Allen closed his eyes and readied himself mentally.

Kanda pushed his large dick into Allen, causing Allen to let out a short shriek of pain. Allen only felt the pain for a moment or so, before his body started to fill with sweet pleasure.

Kanda started very slowly at first, pulling himself out to the tip, then shoving back in, which caused Allen to fall back into pain again. After a couple goes, he started to pick up his pace, moving in and out of Allen.

"Gnn. . Kanda. ." Allen moaned, grabbing Kanda's hips just to feel the man even more. In response, the other grabbed a handful of snowy, white locks of hair. He shifted in and out of the boy faster and faster, until he could feel his orgasm coming. He finally came inside of Allen, which caused Allen to come too, releasing his warm, white liquid onto his stomach.

Kanda pulled out of Allen, lying down on the bed next to him. They waited to catch their breath before either of them talked. Kanda reached his arms around Allen and laid his head on the boy's chest.

"Kanda, I think I love you." Allen just let it out. He couldn't keep this feeling bottled up anymore. He had to tell Kanda, and to pray that Kanda felt the same.

"Allen. . ."Kanda wasn't sure how to respond. _He. . .loves me? How? I'm not capable of being loved. . .but this feeling I get. . ._ "I think I might love you too."

They both remained like this until they fell asleep, wrapped around each other like perfectly matched puzzle pieces. Until morning, that is.

"ALLEN! Wake up! It's me Lenalee! I'm back!" the door was forced open by none other than the ex-exorcist, but before the boys could wake up and move, Lenalee saw them. She saw the clothes all over the floor, and she saw the looks of absolute horror on the faces of her two ex-companions, but now each other's lovers.


End file.
